Flowers, Poems and Love
by btamamura
Summary: Aramis has been carrying feelings for a young woman for a few years, and is ready to confess to her. But, how? Albert has an idea!


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Albert the Fifth Musketeer or the characters. I do own Chantelle._

**Notes: **_**Okay, this is a first, my story is centred completely on another Musketeer! Albert is in it and has an important role, but this story is focusing more on Aramis. There is no slash at all in this, and I am unsure when in history that flower-pressing came to be, but since this is a fanfiction and the series has some historical inaccuracies anyway...what's the harm?**_

_**I made up the poems myself, I hope they're alright. Enjoy!**_

There she was, a beautiful woman with long, brown hair. She carried a bouquet of flowers in her arms as she walked through the city of Paris. She was a florist by trade, and was searching for one of her frequent customers. Her eyes shone in delight as he approached.

Aramis stepped closer to the young woman. "A very good day to you, Chantelle, I trust that you are well?"

"Very well, Monsieur Aramis," the woman replied in a demure voice. She lowered her eyes very slightly as she tried to will away the blush forming on her cheeks. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you may, I would like to purchase a geranium today."

"Of course, one minute, if you please." She looked into the bouquet and found what she was seeking. "Here you are, Monsieur Aramis, one geranium. I do believe the one you're giving it to will be very pleased."

He simply nodded then bid her good day before leaving.

Watching from nearby were four Musketeers.

Aramis approached his comrades. "I do apologise for leaving you wait, my friends."

"That's quite alright, it wouldn't be complete if you didn't visit her," Athos responded.

Porthos and D'Artagnan couldn't hide their smirks. "After all, you have made it a habit to see her every single day, even when we aren't on patrol," D'Artagnan added.

The fifth Musketeer, Albert, didn't say a word, he respected Aramis' privacy. He had a feeling what was going on, and the time to tease wasn't that moment.

Aramis cleared his throat. "Now then, gentlemen, shall we be off?" He started to walk ahead of the others.

"Hold on, _I'm_ the one who's meant to lead!" D'Artagnan shouted as he hurried ahead of Aramis.

That evening, the group were gathered in Albert's workshop having a delicious spaghetti bolognese dinner. "Now then, Aramis, I hope you don't mind me asking this, but why do you purchase flowers from that young mademoiselle?" Albert questioned. He was genuinely curious.

"I have been planning something special for a fair lady," Aramis responded. "Day after day, I purchase a single flower from Chantelle because I wish to make something special for her."

"For her?"

He lifted his mug to his lips and had a sip of ale.

"So, it really _is_ her," Porthos mused.

"Of course it is. I don't simply take the time to see a lady to tease her. I've noticed how she looks at me." He had another sip. "It wasn't like that years ago though. I don't know what changed..."

"Years ago? How long have you been seeing her?" Albert queried.

"I realised I've been feeling something for her since D'Artagnan's early days, the year before you joined us. But, it was when it was the early days of the three of us that I first met her."

"What have you been thinking of giving her?" Athos questioned.

"Now that...I am unsure of. I've been trying to preserve the flowers, so thankfully none have wilted, but they are dry..."

Albert smiled. "I have an idea of what you can do. Bring your flowers in here tomorrow, and I'll show you what to do. I am certain the final result will please her."

"Alright, Albert. Merci beaucoup."

The other three were confused, just what was planned?

The next morning, Albert had set some paper and a book on his workbench. He awaited Aramis' arrival, and looked up as the door opened. "Good morning, Aramis. Are you ready?" He noticed the large bundle of flowers. "Looks like that book is large enough."

"Large enough for what?"

"You have been working on numerous verses lately, have you not? I know you enjoy rhyming, but I believe that you have some secret proses as well."

"You're very observant."

"Perfect. Then, here is what you can make for her. This could even be the perfect opportunity for you to tell her exactly how you feel for her." He gestured to the tools he'd set on the workbench. "The flowers you have are perfect for pressing."

"Pressing?"

"You can press the flowers and stick them into this book. Before you ask, it is completely blank. On each page, you can write a prose that you wish to share with her."

"A formidable idea! How can I ever repay you?"

"There is no need to. I am only hoping that this is exactly what you need to finally admit to her exactly how you feel. I hope it all works for you."

"Merci."

"Now then, I'll help you get started. But, the rest is up to you. You can feel free to work on your gift in here." He opened the book.

It took a whole day, but Aramis managed to complete the book. He looked through it one more time and found he was satisfied with the final result. On each page were two or three flowers, and under each collection, there was a small poem expressing deep feelings.

Albert looked over his shoulder, a smile marking his lips. "Why do you feel you need to wait until later to give that to her?"

"She doesn't begin her rounds until the same time we go out for patrol."

"Ahh, I see."

"Can you do me a small favour?"

"Certainly, what is it?"

"You've noticed the others sometimes tease me about my meetings with her. I was wondering...when I go to speak with her today, would you be able to convince them to move on and continue patrolling? It's a moment I'd rather have privacy..."

"I understand entirely, and I shall do my utmost to keep them moving."

"Merci beaucoup." He opened the book again. "Albert...how did you know to do this? Have you done it before?"

"No. I found out that Grandpapa made one for Grandmama when he was proposing marriage to her. Grandmama showed it to me every time I would visit them as a child."

"Oh, I see."

Chantelle paused in her tracks as the tall, blond Musketeer approached her. That day, she noticed something was different. He appeared serious and had something in his hands. "Bonjour, Monsieur Aramis."

Albert turned to his friends who had paused and wished to watch the show. "Come on now, gentlemen, let us keep moving. The Cardinal's Guards might be out causing trouble again."

"Albert's right, let's go!" D'Artagnan exclaimed.

Albert smiled. _I thought that would encourage him._ He cast a quick look to Aramis, silently prayed that his confession did go well, and then followed after his comrades.

Chantelle blushed lightly. "How is it that I can help you today?"

"Actually, Chantelle...this is for you. I'm not sure if you'll like it, but I hope that you do."

She set down her flowers and accepted the book. She opened it and recognised the flowers instantly. "That's the daisy you purchased five days ago, and that's the tulip from last week." She noticed something else on the page. "What is this?"

_The sun doth shine on you  
Every day I see your smile  
Your eyes of a perfect blue  
Make my heart race a mile_

_Your cheeks of rosy red  
Your quiet, gentle voice  
Each feature stays inside my head  
With you, I have no choice_

Chantelle found there were different poems and proses on each page accompanying flowers. Her heart fluttered as she looked through the book. She reached the final page.

_I hope that on this day  
By my side, you choose to stay  
The words I want to say are true..._

Aramis cleared his throat and knelt before her. He took her hand and kissed the back of it tenderly. "Chantelle...I love you."

She almost dropped the book in shock. "Monsieur Aramis..."

"Please tell me you've decided that my feelings are requited..."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, my fair Aramis, they are. I too am in love with you. Every single day you come to talk to me and purchase a flower, I am always hoping that I am your lady fair. Now I know that it's true."

He rose to his feet. "Chantelle, is it alright for me to court you?"

"It is, my gallant Musketeer."

He placed a gloved hand on her cheek and gazed into her eyes.

The other four Musketeers had completed their rounds, and three of them had insisted on finding Aramis. Albert had tried to hold them off, but was unable to. They found Aramis right where they had parted with him. "What's happening over there?" Athos asked.

Albert smiled and inhaled deeply. "It would appear that our dear Aramis has found his lady fair, and she has found her gentleman."

The sight they beheld was Aramis holding Chantelle in his arms as they kissed each other tenderly and chastely. _  
_


End file.
